


The Field

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Ian Gallagher [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian's reunion ... Mickey's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Field

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that I did not post any of this last night. I have been gripped by another idea and it has taken over me. I won't be posting the new one until it's completely finished and I will still continue to update this as well. Again thank you to everyone who has read and continues to do so. I love it!!

The hours apart from Ian dragged right the fuck on. By the time nine rolled around I was bouncing out of my skin. Itching like crazy to see Ian again. By nine fifteen I was to the point of screaming. By nine twenty I was practically biting my fingers off. 

I started to pace without even realizing it and stopped myself by cursing. What a douche! I need to calm the fuck down! I stopped watching the time and packed a back pack for Ian and I. God how gay can I get? I was second guessing my choices when there was a knock on the door. 

Finally I thought as I flung open the door to reveal my Gallagher on the other side. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you are slow as fuck?” I ask him sarcastically.

All Ian does is cock his head to the side and smirk … slowly. 

Fuck me.

“Didn’t know you were counting minutes Mick.”

“Wasn’t.”

Ian just looks at me and I know he can see through me. I saw the questions fly across his face and instead of going down that road I grabbed the stuff I packed and ushered him out. We made small talk on the way to the baseball field. Ian is telling me about all the classes he is taking this summer and I am shocked. I knew he was into the ROTC but I had no idea just how much he was into it. Wanting to get into West Point meant leaving Southside and I don’t know if I am ready for that reality. So I keep quiet and file away the panic that surfaces when he talks about it for later on. 

As soon as we get into the dugout I open my bag and get a beer. I tell him we are going to shotgun it as I poke a hole in the side of the can with my knife before opening the tab and drinking deep. I swallow a few times before handing the can to Ian. Our hands hold the cool metal together and that feeling of heat surges through me. 

Ian starts talking to me again and all I want to do is him. All I need is him in me and I can’t wait any longer. 

“You want to chit chat more or do you want to get on me?” I ask him. 

We both start working the belts of our pants as the words leave my lips and it’s then that I know he’s as desperate for me as I am for him. 

His pants are pushed down to his knees and he’s against my back, his mouth at my ear. Licking and sucking his way up and down my neck. He’s going to leave marks and right at that moment I could give a shit. I want it all. He bites down especially hard on the skin of my neck as he reaches around and grabs my cock. 

It’s almost my undoing and I have to stifle the moan that wants to pour out of my mouth. I missed this, I missed Ian. 

“You want me?” he whispers breathlessly in my ear. 

“Fuck … yes,” I hear myself answer as Ian thrusts his dick, rubbing it along my crack. I feel him smile against my neck and it sends shivers through me. 

“Miss me?” he breathes as his cock slips inside me. 

“God damn … yes,” I moan as he starts to move inside me. 

I don’t know what it is about him. How he can drive me insane in one breath. He is thrusting hard, his balls slapping against my ass. His mouth biting my shoulder and sucking marks into my skin. He moans the entire time while he fondles my dick. I am stuck somewhere between heaven and hell. 

His hands, his mouth, his fucking moaning torturing me.

He will be the death of me, I muse as he slams into me. But it will be worth it … so fucking worth it. 

He is holding my body against his and I have to grab onto his thighs so I don’t fall down. I dig my nails in, my fingers bruising my skin and I hear his sharp intake of breath. Ian starts fucking me wildly, his thrusts becoming more frenzied. It’s catapulting me forward and I can’t stop the orgasm that slams into me. Wave after wave of intense pleasure coursing through me as I come. 

Ian finally lets go and grabs at my hips, his cock jumping as he blasts inside me. I start to shiver even though we are both sweating. Ian has his head against my back and we are both panting. 

He slips out of me but keeps his body against mine. 

“You’re incredible,” he says as he runs his hand up my back and grips my neck. “I missed you.”

So many things I want to say to that. I want to tell him he’s the incredible one and I counted the days until I could see him again. That just the sight of him makes my heart pound and my blood fucking boil. That I’m falling in love with him no matter how hard I fight it. 

But I don’t say any of it. I keep quiet and nod because I don’t have the fucking balls to confess what my heart wants to say.


End file.
